tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Spencer the Grand
* Michael Brandon |series=15 |series_no=15.12 |number=360 |released= * 16 March 2011 * 8 May 2011 * 22 November 2011 * 2 December 2011 * 29 March 2012 * 16 June 2012 * 7 October 2012 * 21 April 2016 |previous=Surprise, Surprise |next=Stop That Bus! }} Spencer the Grand is the twelfth episode of the fifteenth series. Plot One very foggy day on Sodor, the Fat Controller arrives at the sheds and tells all of the engines to stay at Tidmouth Sheds as the fog is too thick. He then goes on to tell Spencer, who is visiting Sodor with the Duke and Duchess, that he can stay in Percy's berth until the little engine gets back from delivering the mail. Spencer decides that he is too grand to stay at Tidmouth Sheds and sets off for the Duke and Duchess' summerhouse, certain that he will not get lost in the thick fog. Soon Spencer can see what he thinks is a building ahead. He is sure it is the summerhouse, until he hears Mavis. He moves closer to discover that the "building" is actually a slate wall at the quarry. Embarrassed, Spencer heads off and can soon see what he believes to be the platform at the summerhouse. Then he sees Whiff and, on closer inspection, he discovers that the "platform" is actually the rubbish crusher. Finally, he sees some tall windows which he believes is the summerhouse. But Spencer hears Thomas and he discovers that he is back at Tidmouth Sheds. Spencer feels very silly and Thomas kindly says that he can still wait with them at Tidmouth until the fog clears. Spencer feels ashamed and tells Thomas that he does not deserve the other engines' company. Then Spencer notices that Percy's berth is still empty. Thomas tells Spencer that Percy is still out with the mail and Gordon says that they are worried about him. Spencer sees an opportunity to make amends with the engines and sets out into the fog to find Percy. Finding Percy proves harder than Spencer thought it would, until he hears a distant whistle. He chuffs on and the whistle gets louder and louder until he finds Percy who is lost in the fog. Buffer-to-buffer, Percy and Spencer head back to Tidmouth Sheds, guided by Thomas' whistle. When they arrive, the engines toot happily and Percy invites Spencer to stay with them for a while, to which Spencer delightfully agrees. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * Percy * Spencer * Whiff * Mavis * Sir Topham Hatt * Edward * Henry * James * Emily * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Sodor Slate Quarry * Whiff's Waste Dump * Animal Park * The Fishing Village * Callan Castle * Kirk Ronan Junction * Rail Bridge over Rail and Canal Runby * Three Tier Bridge * The Coal Hopper * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford's Summer House Cast UK * Ben Small as Thomas * Teresa Gallagher as Mavis * Keith Wickham as Gordon, Percy, Whiff and the Fat Controller * Matt Wilkinson as Spencer US * Martin Sherman as Thomas and Percy * William Hope as Whiff * Jules de Jongh as Mavis * Kerry Shale as Gordon and Sir Topham Hatt * Glenn Wrage as Spencer Trivia * This episode marks the return of Castle Loch in full CGI. * This is the first time that Spencer has been the main character in an episode since his debut in the seventh series. * This marks Whiff's only speaking appearance in the fifteenth series. Goofs * Since bogie wheels are neither driven nor braked, Spencer's bogies should not have sparked when he stopped. In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:Spencer el Grandioso pl:Wielki Szymek ru:Спенсер великий Category:Series 15 episodes Category:Episodes